Kyoko's Confession
by datawolf39
Summary: As the title states this is a little fic about Kyoko confessing her feelings for Ren.


**A/n This is a little one-shot that suddenly occurred to me. I'm working on my other fics, Dream Intervention, TCAP, and Alphabet of Reasons, but I wanted to write this because I wanted to actually complete something. Anyway hope you enjoy. R and R as always.**

* * *

"So we have a half-hour before we have to get to the shoot for the magazine so I would highly suggest that you get some lunch to appease that certain someone," Yashiro said as he and Ren entered LME.

Ren turned to his manager and gave him a bright fake smile. It was the one that made Kyoko run from him and similarly it was effective as a glare on his fanboy of a manager.

"I guess I'll go on-" Yashiro started to say, but in the middle of his sentence he saw a quite familiar pink-suited, golden-eyed female walking towards them. She had a quite determined look on her face and her cheeks were red.

Yashiro wanted to fanboy, but that would be highly inappropriate considering the current location was the lobby of LME. So instead the manager stood silently to watch as the scene, lifted straight from a shojo manga, began to unfold.

"Yashiro-san," Kyoko greeted politely before turning to Ren.

"Tsuruga-san... Ren-san..."

Both the manager and the actor looked stunned at this address.

Yashiro began to silently say the three word that he knew would follow soon enough. The words 'I love you.'

So naturally when Kyoko said, "I hate you." Yashiro nearly died.

' _What did Ren do to deserve hate?! Either way that doesn't matter now. Forget work, this is going to send Ren off the edge and nobody can save him. Then I will have lost a friend and my job. Have I updated my_ _résumé_ _lately?"_

Yashiro never thought Kyoko was so cruel, but it was reaffirmed when Ren said, "I'm sorry could you repeat that."

"I said that I... hate you and never like seeing you, Do you understand?"

For a moment Ren's face completely blanked... he gave a fake smile and walked out the door leaving this life behind forever. That was what Yashiro, not to mention a few other bystanders since most people in the company recognized the feelings that Ren had for Kyoko, thought would happen. It was true that Ren's face did blank, but then a confused recognition came to his eyes and slowly a true smile emerged.

Kyoko sighed in relief.

Her eyes had closed during her sigh so she was as startled as everyone else when Ren picked her up and twirled her around. Then once she was in his arms he kissed her. That part was a bit of a shock for both the kissee, the kisser, as well as all the LME friends and family present (because according the president all members of LME were part of an amazing family and should be treated as such).

Ren placed his love back on her feet and whispered one word. "Tomorrow," he said in a tone that promised quite a bit.

There were no other words exchanged between the pair before they separated. Once back in the car, that confrontation took most of their break, Yashiro fixed his charge with a look of confusion. Then Ren being the sadist, in Yashiro's opinion, that he was, ignored him and drove off.

* * *

The next day Ren picked Kyoko up from her house to drive her to LME.

"Good morning, Yashiro-san. Good morning...Ren-san."

"Good morning, Mogami-san," Yashiro responded.

"Good morning Kyoko-chan," came Ren's greeting.

Kyoko gave Ren a startled look and Ren knew that today was definitely a good time to confess to her.

Yashiro huffed at their wordless communication. "Is anyone going to explain what happened yesterday?!"

Kyoko was startled at his raise in tone and hurried to explain blushing all the while. "It was opposite day and since I can't say _that_ emotion I said its opposite."

"In other words," Ren said, "Kyoko-chan confessed and became my girlfriend."

Kyoko was now blushing so much she felt she could fry an egg on her face given the the heat there.

Yashiro merely shook his head. Would this couple ever do anything normally?

 **A/n 2 I know Japan probably doesn't recognize this day, but it was a fun idea to play with.**

 **A/n 3 To my reviewers- thanks a lot and yup this is a real day the _date_ varies a bit. (type it into Google and you'll see what I mean). **


End file.
